prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart
Futari wa Pretty Cure Ma Heart, literally translated into "We are Pretty Cure Max Heart", is the second season of the merchandice and the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure. The story revolves continues after the summer break from the first season, and Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka are now third-graders. Because the Dark King is going through a resurrectiong, the girls reacquire the power of Pretty Cure, and ally themselves with a new girl, Kujo Hikari, who can transform into Shiny Luminous, and together the trio starts a new adventure to collect the Heariels to resurrect the Queen. :Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Characters Pretty Cure Nagisa is the athletic heroine of the series. She is a member of the school's lacrosse team and is very popular. Although she is bad at school and immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. Her alter ego is . Honoka is the best in class, and loves reading books and science. Though popular with the boys, she has no interest in them and is rather asocial in a formal manner. However, those friends she has is really close to her, and she will do everything to protect them. She has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. Her alter ego is . A mysterious girl who is later revealed to be the life of the disappeared Queen. Although not a Cure, she has special powers that aids the girls while fighting. Hikari is sweet and gentle and always thinks of others. Her alter ego is . Antagonists Appears to be the leader of the Four Guardians whenever Valdes is not around. The large and dim-witted of the group. He is clumsy and tends to destroy things by accident due to his size and strength. The more serious of the group. She often scolds Uraganos and Circulas when they argue and is more intimidating. The strongest of the Four Guardians. He can repel the Marble Screw Max, Heartiel Action and Extreme Luminario attacks. The physical form of the Dusk Zone's power. They infect items or people's shadows to turn them evil. The resurrecting ruler of the Dusk Zone, and also the series' main antagonist. He is made of darkness and has red glowing eyes. After being killed by Pretty Cure in the original series, he is going through a resurrection and is after revenge. The "life" of the Dark King while going through resurrection, he is just a small boy who likes to play. As the series progresses, though, he becomes quieter and stares out at the window. Others The chosen protector of the Princess of Hope, and is in Nagisa's care. He is quite arrogant and constantly argues with with his care-taker, but he loves Mipple, and they are often seen having a "lovey-dovey" relationship. He ends his sentences with "-mepo". The Princess of Hope, and also in Honoka's care. Unlike Mepple, she is reserved and seems to go well with her care-taker, but she still cares very much for him. She ends her sentences with "-mipo". The Prince of Light who is sent to be with Pretty Cure in the second half of the series. He is extremely selfish and thinks usually only of himself. He lives with Nagisa and annoys her and Mipple to a great extend. He has mysterious powers that gives the girls the Rainbow Bracelets so that they can perform the Rainbow Storm attack. He ends his sentences with "-popo". The Princess of Light who can connect the future. She thinks of Porun as her older brother and always annoyed him. Lulun can give the Heartiel Broache to Shiny Luminous. She ends her sentences with "-lulu" Heartiels The twelve Heartiels represent the Queen's embodiment of will. They all represent different things, such as intelligence and harmony. The queen of the Garden of Light. She is a huge woman, whose height is only rivaling with the Dark King. She disappears at the beginning of the series, and her life is represented by Hikari. Reception References External Links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/precure_MH Toei Animation's Pretty Cure: Max Heart website] (Japan) *[http://www.prettycure.org PrettyCure.org - English Pretty Cure collective] Category:Series